Not Suppose to Happen
by ItsPurpleTitan
Summary: Drabble turned One-Shot: Levi struggles to revive an unresponsive Mikasa. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


First writing of my OTP! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_This was not suppose to happen._

_It was not suppose to be like this._

He pushes down hard into the center of her chest again, and again, and once more. Nothing. _Damn it, Ackerman! _He thinks, tilting her head back and covering her mouth with his. He blows air into her lungs for what feels like the hundredth time until he runs out of air, and, just as before, she remains unresponsive. _Damn it!_

Just ten minutes ago she had been alive and well in the middle of the river, paddling them downstream in their small canoe. Mikasa had been instructed to row the two of them from start of the river all the way down to its end, which was nearly an eight mile long trip.

_ "I've healed enough to continue training again, Captain." Mikasa insists after Levi refuses to give her the maneuvering gear._

_ "Fine," Levi shrugs, "if you think your body has recovered, prove it." _

He cringes upon remembering their conversation as he hammers down onto her recently healed ribcage, feeling it splinter unnaturally beneath his palms. _This was not suppose to happen_, he blankets her mouth with his and breaths into her yet again, _it was not suppose to be like this…_

_ "Had enough yet, Ackerman?" Levi taunts blankly with closed eyes as he leans his back against his end of the canoe._

_ Mikasa only nods and he hears her mumbling words of motivation to herself. "I can make it. Only three miles left, and-" her sentence is cut short as the canoe slams into an unseen rock, sending both soldiers plummeting into the current. _

_ Levi emerges quickly and grabs hold of the now upside-down canoe. "The fuck, Acker-" he coughs as he skims the waters' surface for his comrade, only to find himself alone. A few seconds pass. He grows nervous. _The current isn't strong enough to have carried her off, so she should have surfaced by now_…he analyzes. Another minute passes. _She should definitely be up by now, _he thinks again, _unless_… He hears a peculiar noise behind him and turns, hoping to see the tenacious, dark haired brat swimming towards him, but the only thing he sees are bubbles, foaming up from deep below in the center of the river. Dread washes over him as his suspicions become reality, and he dives down, emerging moments later with an unconscious Mikasa in his arms._

He pulls his face away from hers, breathless, but once he's refilled his lungs he returns his mouth to hers, mentally begging her to breath again. Her blood seeps into his mouth. He shutters and slams his eyes shut. He hears a faint, muffled whimper, and pulls away just in time before Mikasa launches herself forward, rolling over and heaving out a concoction of water, dirt, and blood.

"Mikasa!" Levi scrambles to her side, pulling her hair out of her face as she coughs up the rest of the liquid in her lungs. She shakily sits on her calves, wheezing, and stares at him with glazed eyes. He offers her his usual countenance, only softer, as he wipes the line of blood trickling out of her mouth with his thumb.

"Mikasa," he begins, both his expression and tone remaining impassive, "why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"

She tries to mirror his façade, but he can see the shame and ache in her eyes. "You didn't ask," she deadpans hoarsely and tries to stand, only to stumble awkwardly back onto her knees. She wraps an arm around her core and uses the other to prop herself up. She glares up at him, a look that typically sent grown men running, but Levi doesn't so much as flinch. "What did you _do _to me?" She hisses in a raspy voice.

"I believe I just _saved _your _pathetic _life, _Ackerman_." He venomously retorts, taken aback by her lack of gratitude. He kneels down to her-for once, lower-level. She stares up at him blankly, recalling the feeling of something on her mouth as she came back to consciousness, and the look of relief in her Captains eyes that faded nearly as soon as her own made contact with them.

"How does saving me involve re-breaking my ribcage, _Captain_?" she asks, only half mocking him. She remembers landing in the river and sinking, gasping and choking on the water, her arms and legs flailing as she plummeted until everything went black. She doesn't remember hitting her stomach on anything hard enough to fracture her bones.

"It's called CPR," Levi snorts back, "you should have learned what that was back in your trainee days."

She rolls her eyes and tries to stand again. "I thought CPR was suppose to revive you, not worsen your injuries." She grunts, making it about half way up before pain shoots through her core, sending her toward the muddy terrain. Levi swiftly catches her, not wanting her to injure herself further.

"I don't believe your in the position to be complaining, brat" Levi mocks, gently pulling her down to the ground with him, using a free hand to delicately grab her chin and have her face him. There noses feather against each other.

"I _could _have let you hit the ground just now." He pulls her closer, "I _could _have left you at the bottom of the river, and I even _could _have let the Female Type Titan snare you in her grasp, you ungrateful shit," He adds, glaring at her with narrow, intimidating eyes. Mikasa remains pokerfaced, but there is a hint of dismay in her eyes that Levi doesn't miss. He pulls her body closer to his, their lips nearly touching as he continues.

"Incase you _still _haven't noticed, I've been getting my hands awfully dirty trying to keep your ass alive." His lips faintly brush over hers.

"But…why," she questions, her breath leaving an iron taste on his tongue, "I never asked for this," She nearly gasps at her own words, thinking of the all the times her adoptive brother said them to her. He says nothing, but instead closes his eyes and kisses her soft, damp lips. Mikasa is startled, but doesn't pull away. Her body is too tired, sore, and weak to fight back, or at least that's what she tells herself as she gradually mimics his movements and kisses him back.

_ This was not suppose to happen_, Levi thinks as he gingerly bites her lower lip.

_ It was not suppose to be like this_, Mikasa muses as she tangles her chilled fingers in his hair.


End file.
